


my worst distraction

by deadstarsstillburn



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadstarsstillburn/pseuds/deadstarsstillburn
Summary: South wasn't the first of the twins to be knocked down a peg on the leaderboard.





	my worst distraction

He has the objective: a temporal distortion unit illegally developed in a lab that escaped the UNSC's notice, but not Project Freelancer's. They've got Niner on standby; all that's left is a rooftop extraction. "One and done," as York says.

It's the simplest mission North's gotten in weeks—then South gets pinned a flight behind him.

He doesn't think, just lobs York an underhanded toss and turns on his heel to charge back down the stairwell and join his sister in mowing down security guards, gun already firing as he leaps over the railing.

She fights admirably, as always. She could've made it out on her own.

North isn't about taking those kinds of chances.

The Director is disgruntled at the debriefing, and makes sure North understands exactly why South is taking his place on the leaderboard. North knows he's supposed to care about that—feel a hit to his pride, somehow. But South is his flesh and blood, and when there's a hail of bullets raining down on them, she's all that matters.

If anything, he holds his head a little higher.

_She's safe. She's alive._

In this constant rivalry between them, even when North loses, he's still winning.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first rvb drabble!! i wrote it in the summer of 2015. i've since cleaned it up and am posting it here for posterity. it tickles me pink that the first character i ever sat down to string words together for was north. :D
> 
> hit me up at [tuckerfuckingdidit](http://tuckerfuckingdidit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna yell about [the dakotas](http://tuckerfuckingdidit.tumblr.com/tagged/folie%20a%20deux).


End file.
